


Advanced Math

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: One plus one equals two.One plus two equals three.Simple, everyone knows that; it's Basic Math.But one plus two plus buttons plus moonlight equals magic??Well, that's Advanced Math.





	Advanced Math

One button, right at the neckline, just one slow movement of the fingers and thumbs slipping it from its moorings. A taste of the skin that was revealed, just one taste, not to be greedy. But there was another button. Silly button, to be spaced so closely to the other, so much a temptation. Well, since it begged so sweetly. There, it was free as well.

One by one the buttons gave way, fingers spreading the fabric apart, skin showing below, gleaming like silver in the pale moonlight, too inviting to be ignored. Tiny kisses followed that line of skin, eliciting a shiver and a quick inhalation of breath, kisses and soft touches to that slender waist, the tip of a tongue encircling that sweet indentation at the center. Buttons, always more buttons, surely there had to be an end to the buttons somewhere! Ah, yes, there was the last one, yielding to eager fingers. More kisses, now a cheek stroked across the softness of those curls now revealed, a gasp and a low moan.

Now that the buttons had all given way, now it would take little effort to slide the cotton garments away totally, revealing all. The slight shoosh as the last hit the ground was a pleasant, if delicate sound. Leaning back now, the giver of those kisses looking at that figure standing posed in the stream of moonlight, smiling with appreciation, with anticipation.

New hands reaching out from behind, touching, murmuring, "buttons, so many buttons," to feel the process start anew, as the pale figure in the moonlight smiled at the sight, reaching out to stroke long talented fingers against that upturned face, those lips that had supplied those delicate kisses. Waiting, watching as more buttons yielded, one by one, as kisses soothed the heated flesh, more silvery skin showing in the moonlight. Tempted to add kisses as well, but refraining, knowing they'd agree to let each have their turn with this. Waiting, til there would be another pale shimmering figure in the moonlight, waiting til together they would reach out to deal with those last remaining buttons, together granting soft kisses to the sweet flesh below, freeing that eager body to join them, bathing in the stream of life; there was no hurry, the night was young, the moon was full, the air amazingly warm and sultry. The blanket beneath them was cushioned by soft grass, and it welcomed them eagerly, as eagerly as they welcomed each other. 

In the morning, sitting at the small round table drinking coffee, finishing the last of his breakfast, Craig Garrison gave a sheepish grin at the young red haired woman sitting on his left.

"Somehow I didn't quite imagine complimenting you on that new dress with all the buttons down the front would go in that direction," glancing over to where that blanket still lay across the grass.That garnered a chuckle from her, and a snort of amusement from his right.

"Ei, you get us all started thinking about 'ow 'andy buttons are, well, couldn't 'ave expected anything else," Goniff's long talented fingers gently stroking the top buttons on his own shirt in new appreciation for the potential.

Meghada laughed, "it's just a good thing we don't have close neighbors; if I remember, the singing got rather loud last night." She looked at them, warm speculation in her gaze.

"Just when do you have to be back at the Mansion? It is supposed to be lovely and warm today; do you think buttons work as much magic in the sunshine as in the moonlight?"

Craig shivered, looked at the slender blond sitting beside him, seeing the heat building in those pale blue eyes, and swallowed heavily.

"Gil isn't expecting any of us back til this evening, maybe even the morning if I know the guys. I don't see any reason to rush back. There's no hurry."

And she poured them another cup of coffee, watching them, joining in the easy conversation, enjoying this moment. No, there was no hurry, the day was young, the sun in its place overhead, soft clouds drifting by, the day growing warmer. No hurry, there was plenty of time. Tomorrow, well, who knew what tomorrow would bring, but for today, they had warmth, the sunshine, each other and the unexpected magic of buttons. Really, what more could they want? Well, maybe just another sip of coffee, but nothing else came to mind.


End file.
